


Womance is not a Word

by Mami21



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mami21/pseuds/Mami21
Summary: Connie wakes up early in Julie’s dorm room one Saturday morning and would hate to deprive her best friend of her company.





	Womance is not a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrownUp90s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrownUp90s/gifts).



> For Matt.
> 
> One shot! Prompt challenge.
> 
> The prompt is ‘Womance’, which was definitely not a word in 1996, and continues to not be a word today.

‘Pssst. Julie.’

Julie’s eyes flickered and remained closed.

‘Jules. Juuuuulie. Julie Julie Julie.’

‘Wha’?’

Connie waited until Julie squinted over the side of the bed at her through half-open lashes to beam up at her. ‘Oh, are you awake?’ she asked brightly. ‘Morning.’

‘Morning. Go back to sleep.’

Connie usually loved her Saturday morning sleep-ins. But in her own bed, not on the thin trundle mattress that lived under Julie’s bed on the floor of the Eden Hall dorm room. She was wide awake, and she felt the need to talk. Even if it annoyed Julie. Ok, especially if it annoyed Julie.

‘Wanna be the little spoon?’ she cooed, batting her lashes.

Julie’s reply was an unintelligible _mmmmmrphhhhh_. Translated roughly, Connie took it to mean ‘would it make you shut up?’ and bounced off the mattress, climbing over Julie’s prone form and tucking her legs under the covers. Brrr, cold legs. Mmm, warm Julie.

Connie held back a giggle as Julie groaned her annoyance at being awakened so early.

Honestly, so dramatic, she could make a show of groaning all she wanted. All girls loved being the little spoon, and who could resist a Connie Moreau cuddle?

Connie snuggled in happily, hugging her friend’s waist and resting her head against Julie’s shoulder. Her long, dark blonde hair was strewn around from sleep and Connie inhaled the scent of blossom shampoo. Ahhh.

Sure, boy cuddles were nice and all, but girls smelled so much better, it wasn’t even funny.

‘Are you playing today?’ she whispered.

The Ducks had a long-standing tradition of roller hockey Saturdays, when the weather allowed. Whoever could play turned up at 11am. Whoever had other plans didn’t show. It was sort of an unwritten rule that you shouldn’t ditch more than twice a month, lest you find yourself being collected at the door by a Duck Captain with far too much enthusiasm first thing in the morning.

‘I guess,’ Julie mumbled, monotone.

‘Oh, ok. What are you wearing?’

‘Clothes.’

‘Ooh, good choice. You should wear your cut-offs.’

Julie buried her face in her hands, and Connie thoughtfully rolled with her so she wouldn’t get a cold draught, or a moment’s peace.

‘Juuuuuulieeeeeee.’

‘Oh, my God. The cuddling is meant to make you quiet.’

Connie pursed her lips. ‘When did we make that deal? I don’t remember that deal.’

Another impassioned groan.

‘Let. Me. Sleep.’

‘But it’s-‘ Connie lifted her head to check the time on Julie’s digital clock radio. ‘6.27am. ‘

‘Exactly. Gimme a break.’

‘Tsk, tsk. Maybe if certain people were in bed at an appropriate hour, instead of staggering home at 2am-‘

‘Which was your idea. I didn’t need to stay out that late.’

‘Well, I didn’t spend 47 minutes in a bathroom with Dean Portman.’

‘We were talking.’ Grumpy Julie.

‘While I waited.’ Saint Connie.

Sure, she’d been alternately talking and dancing in the living room while she waited, stopping only to check how long Julie had been in the bathroom purely to torment her with it later, but it still counted. Enlisting Averman to set the timer on his watch had really freed her up for the last 23 minutes.

‘Then I waited for like, an _hour_ while you said goodbye to Jesse.’

‘Mmm. I love Jesse. Oh, I need to see him again soon.’

The memory was slightly hazy, but Connie remembered it was very important at the time to express intently to Jesse what a great friend he still was even though they’d ended up at different high schools, how he was still an OG Duck, how much she missed him, how it had been too long since they last spent any time together, and how important it was to her that they meet up again extremely soon. He had responded in kind. They would do the exact same thing in six months time when they ran into each other at a party again.

‘ _And_ you hollering out ‘these new Ducks suck, Jesse motherfucking Hall is the MVP forever!’ as I finally dragged you away. Thanks for that.’

‘Wow, I don’t remember that. I think you’re making it up. I would never say something like that about my best friend forever.’

‘Oh, are you talking about me now, or are we still talking about ‘Jesse motherfucking Hall’?’

‘Gosh, gutter mouth! You’ve been under some kind of bad influences lately, young lady.’ Connie smacked Julie’s arm in prim reprimand.

‘Yes. I have. And they won’t let me sleep.’

Connie grinned and hugged Julie to her as she heard a tiny snicker arise from her friend, in spite of herself.

‘Was it really 47 minutes?’ she asked, rolling onto her back and turning her head to gaze into Connie’s dark eyes.

‘Yeah.’ Connie nodded solemnly. ‘I timed it.’

Julie giggled. ‘You asshole. It seemed way shorter.’

‘Well, time flies when you’re having fun.’

‘I wasn’t,’ Julie insisted, widening her eyes for emphasis.

‘There was no fun involved.’

‘None at all.’

‘Not even touching. You stood at opposite sides of the room. Facing the walls. Communicating through paper cups on a string.’

‘There may have been a small amount of... non-verbal communication.’

‘Ha.’

‘Shut up.’ Julie pulled up the covers to hide her face. ‘It was mostly talking.’

‘ _Mmmm-hmmm_.’

‘At least I didn’t make out with Charlie,’ Julie accused triumphantly. ‘Again.’

‘You could have. Anyone can kiss Charlie. It’s part of being Captain. It’s your right as a Duck to kiss your captain.’

‘Ok, one, that’s not true, and two, when someone dares you to kiss someone else, you’re meant to look embarrassed and kiss them on the cheek. Not plonk yourself in their lap and gnaw their face off.’

‘It was my right. I didn’t hear him complaining.’

‘That’s because your tongue was down his throat.’

‘Oh, it wasn’t that bad. Besides, he loves it. It's great for his rep. And I’m a lover by nature. You can’t argue with nature. I am a woman who needs affection.’

Julie rolled her eyes towards Connie. ‘Clearly.’

Connie smiled. ‘You love it too, nerd brain.’

‘I’m not a nerd,’ Julie protested, poking her bottom lip out.

‘Oh, of course not, sweetie.’ Connie kissed the end of Julie’s nose consolingly. ‘You just stay in every Friday night doing your homework ‘cause you’re real generous about helping people who might have forgotten some of it ‘til Monday morning.’

‘It’s not Monday morning yet. You still have time.’  
  
‘I’m getting ready early. See? You’re not the only one who can plan ahead.’

‘Ha, ha.’ Julie stretched her arms overhead and sighed, her eyes drifting closed once more.

Connie gazed contentedly at her friend’s face. Julie had resting serene face. It was lovely. Connie had tried to copy it in the mirror, but she just seemed to have resting 'evil plans afoot' face.

She’d never, ever wanted another girl Duck. In fact, her stomach had dropped anxiously the first time she’d seen Julie, on the ice of the training grounds of Team USA. The girl from Maine was calm and coolly confident and really pretty and, even worse, super talented. She’d saved Connie’s best shot like it was no big thing, just casually swiping it out of the air. Like a cat. Like her dumb nickname.  
  
And she was _tan_. No one from Maine should have a tan.  
  
Connie was used to her status as the only female Duck, and it suited her fine. It was her place. Girls like Julie were the type she knew at school, with moms who braided their hair every day and who had the expensive sneakers and perfectly covered school books. The kind who giggled at Connie for playing hockey with the boys. Tammy Duncan had joined the team briefly, but she’d dropped the Ducks like a hot potato for figure skating the second they’d won the championship. Just another medal on the Duncan family mantelpiece.

Julie Gaffney, however, was a dedicated, experienced player. And now, as the only two girls on Team USA, Connie was stuck not only with this cool blond creature on her team, but she had to share a room with her too.

The first night, they’d stepped cautiously around each other, polite and reserved. Julie was so calm and quiet, it made Connie nervous and she’d been relieved when it was bedtime. Connie had changed into her nightgown in the bathroom, flicked off the light and scrambled into bed.

‘Goodnight, Julie,’ she said quietly after a couple minutes, when it didn’t seem like a courteous goodnight wish was coming from her new roommate.

No reply.

‘I said, _goodnight_ ,’ Connie repeated with a little edge to her voice.

She heard a snicker from the direction of Julie’s bed.

Was Julie _laughing_ at her?

Furious, Connie flicked on the lamp and sat up straight, ready to have it out.

‘Whatever your problem is-‘

She faltered as she took in Julie’s shape, curled into a tight ball underneath her blankets.

‘Are you sick?’ she got up, going to the bed. The blankets were shaking slightly. Wait, _was_ she laughing?

‘Julie?’ Connie lifted the blanket to see the blond girl with her fist pressed against her mouth, trying desperately to silence the sobs that shook her whole body.

‘Hey... what’s wrong?’

Tears coursed down Julie’s face and her voice came out choked.

‘I don’t – know anyone here –‘ she took a shuddering breath – ‘I’m scared – I miss my dad...’ her voice dissolved into a wracking sob.

Just like that, Connie’s heart melted.

‘Hey, it’s all right. Don’t worry.’ She sat on the edge of the bed, hesitated, then laid her hand gently on Julie’s shoulder. ‘It’ll be ok. You’ll get to know us, we’re your team now.’

Julie nodded tightly, but her shaking didn’t stop.

‘Hey.’ Abruptly, Connie took Julie’s shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. Surprised, Julie caught a deep breath. ‘Listen to me, ok?’

Julie just blinked, wiping at her wet eyes.

‘I think you’re really brave for flying out here on your own.’ Connie nodded. ‘I know – it feels like you’re alone, but you’re not.’ She smiled a little. ‘You have me. I’ll be your friend.’

She had a quick flash of memory, of a skinny kid in first grade, a wide smile under a mop of unruly hair.

_‘I’m Charlie. I’ll be your friend.’_

Wow, that was a long time ago.

‘I’m scared, too,’ Connie admitted, ducking her head. ‘It’s really exciting, but I’ve never been anywhere without my mom.’

‘Me neither. Well, without my dad.’

‘Move over,’ Connie whispered impulsively. Julie scooted across and Connie slipped under the covers. She rested her head on her palm and began to tell Julie all the best and worst stories about the team, all the stupid pranks the guys had pulled, their most embarrassing moments, until Julie had forgotten her tears and started to giggle. She’d told Connie about Maine, about her own team back home, about how her father was a little overprotective, because they just had each other.

They huddled together, whispering under the covers until the early morning. Connie couldn’t remember the moment they’d stopped whispering and fallen asleep. But when she woke up, she had a new friend, and she liked it. Julie was just like her, and yet not like her at all, and somehow they balanced each other out. Julie was super fun beneath her calm exterior, and just as smart and focused as she seemed. She had amazing dedication and an iron will, but also a streak of mischief that Connie did her absolute best to encourage. Having another girl on the team totally ruled. As long as it was Julie Gaffney.

In short, Connie adored her Julie, and she knew Julie loved her too. It was more than plain old friendship, it was an epic romance between soul sisters. A wo-mance? Nah. Womance was not a word.

‘Must have been a good talk,’ she whispered when Julie seemed to have dozed off again.

‘Hmm?’ Julie arched an eyebrow to open one sleepy eye.

Connie tugged on Julie’s oversized black bedshirt – Guns’N’Roses, washed to a state of faded softness. Not Julie’s style at all, and yet it suited her perfectly.

‘You’re wearing his shirt. You only wear this when the, ah, talking goes well.’

Julie smiled down at the soft cotton. ‘I don’t know...’

‘Yeah you _do_.’

‘Well, I just don’t want to admit it!’ Julie laughed, tickling Connie’s ribs. She rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. ‘I may not have much, Moreau, but I have pride.’

Connie curled back into her big spoon position, smiling to herself.

‘You have me,’ she whispered, softly as she could, to the girl under the covers as she settled in. ‘I’ll be your friend.’


End file.
